Sil
Sil Sil is a character introduced in The White Rose, when she was young, she was a surrogate who gave birth to Duchess of the Lake, known as Pearl, and her sister, Opal. She still lives in the White Rose now. Her flowers are dark red, almost black, like the colour of blood. Appearance Sil's face is fringed by black, curly hair with some grey strands. Her eyes are pale blue, almost silver, and her skin is described to be the colour of coffee with milk. In The White Rose there's also said that her right hand is marked with scars. History Sil was bought by Duchess of the Lake, Pearl's and Opal's mother. The Duchess was a gentle woman, unlike her husband, who was a cold, ambitious man. He was more interested in Sil than his wife was. He kept his surrogate, Sil, longer than the other aristocrates did. Some day, Sil got pregnant and some time after she realised she was having twins. When Duke found that out, he wanted Sil to get rid of one of the kids, but his wife disagreed, so he just told the surrogate to concentrate the Auguries on only one of the twins, and she did so. One week before she was due to deliver, they took her away. There was a place where they kept te surrogates until they gave birth. There were three girls with Sil, one by one, they were taken away and they never came back. When it was her time, they took her to the delivery room, the doctor was there with a nurse. She finally gave birth to the twins, the first one was Pearl, next came Opal. The doctor and the nurse took the twins away and left Sil alone to die, but she survived, beacuse, how she described it, ,,“Because I’m stronger than them!, we have a power they can’t possibly understand. They’ve twisted it, manipulated it to suit their bidding, but they can’t pervert it completely. Oh, no. It is ours to comprehend.” Sil ran way and found the White Rose. She decided to live there. One day, Lucien and Azalea came to her home and begged for help. Sil decided to teach Lucien's sister about her powers, of course by binding her to a tree. Azalea finally learned about her powers. A few years later, Lucien brought to the White Rose Violet, Raven, Ash and Garnet. Sil decided to help them and let them stay with her. Some time later, she also kept with her other surrogates, such as Sienna, Olive or Indi. Sil helped Lucien and the Black Key to win over the aristocrates. Relationships Lucien Lucien and Sil liked each other more than they were willing to admit, and they used to argue pretty often, but they could agree when it came to Azalea's or Violet's safety. She felt really bad after his death. Azalea Sil helped Lucien's sister with discovering her powers. She actually liked Azalea, beacuse when they were living together, both getting used to their powers, Sil didn't feel alone anymore, she felt happy. Sil also cared for Azalea deeply, she didn't want her to risk her life by fighting with the royalty. When Azalea died, Sil was mourning after her for a long time. Violet Though Sil probably wouldn't admit that, she really likes Violet and cares about her. Violet kind of reminds her of Lucien's sister, Azalea. Sil once described Violet as nice in The White Rose. In The Black Key she tells Violet, that she's really strong and powerful. She believes in the teen, and wants her to be happy. Category:Surrogates